


Red Coronation

by Hansotsi (Karmula)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood slavery, F/M, Hans is a vampire and Anna is his blood slave, King Hans, Oral Sex, Queen Anna, Teeth, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmula/pseuds/Hansotsi
Summary: Anna heaved a breath of relief when the music began again, a jolly, upbeat tune, and she was able to disappear into the shadows of an empty hallway beyond the festivities. Thankful for the reprieve, she leaned against the wall behind her, cold, hard stone pressing against the flat of her back as she kicked off her shoes. The redhead rubbed the aching soles of her feet with a grimace, shooting the heeled monstrosities a scathing look, as if hoping to turn them into suede slippers with willpower alone.Anna sighed. Well, it had been worth a try, anyway. Slipping back into her heels, she stood back up, taking a hesitant step in the direction of the partygoers – when a large hand clapped over her mouth, its twin clamping around her waist.“Mmmf!” she cried out, her voice muffled. “Oof!” She was dragged backwards, the sight of the great hall disappearing behind heavy velvet curtains. “Hey! Unhand me, you – Hans?”





	Red Coronation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sun-Moon-and-Talia (SMT)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMT/gifts).

> Originally written in 2014, edited and reuploaded in 2019.

The ballroom was packed; Anna didn’t think she had ever seen so many people in one place, not even on the night of her sister’s coronation.

She felt her heart soar in her chest and catch in her throat, thrumming and fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird – and to think, this wasn’t even _half _of the people she now ruled over. It made her skin crawl with both nerves and excitement. The chatter of foreign dignitaries, royals and nobles and disgustingly rich merchants alike filled the grand space, bouncing off the walls and filling her ears before Kai’s voice, authoritative and undeniably regal in its own modest way, cut through the din.

“Queen Anna, of Arendelle!”

Clutching at her skirts, she climbed awkwardly onto the dais, and an awed hush fell over the throng. Kai made a grand, sweeping gesture with his arm towards her before doing the same on his other side, calling out once again.

“King Hans, of Arendelle!”

He emerged from the shadows on Kai’s left, strikingly handsome in a black and red suit in stark contrast to the white and gold in which he had first graced this ballroom. A crimson sash was slung diagonally across his chest and a golden crown, polished to perfection, perched comfortably upon his auburn head, looking so natural one might compare it to an extra appendage. His green eyes softened as they locked with hers, crinkling at the corners as his face split in a wide grin, teeth gleaming brightly in the light.

She smiled back, but it did not reach her eyes. No, those were filled to the brim with fear, with a roiling sea of anxiety that she could barely contain.

Wordlessly, Hans reached down and laced his gloved fingers with Anna’s, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She paused in biting her lip to flash him a grateful, genuine smile before her eyes darted of their own accord back to the crowd.

“Hey,” Hans whispered out of the corner of his mouth, raising his free hand in a wave that incited a loud cheer from the onlookers. “Don’t fret, darling. They love us.”

“Will they still love me when I trip over the hem of this stupid gown and fall right on top of them?”

Her husband only laughed, rubbing soothing circles into the back of her hand with his thumb. “That won’t happen.”

“How do you know?”

He turned to face her fully, a wild gleam in his eyes.

“Because I won’t let it.”

Anna’s stomach flipped as he brought her tiny hand to his mouth, pressing a somewhat less-than-chaste kiss to her knuckles before thrusting their interlocked hands skywards, and their ears were once more filled with the near-deafening din of several hundred cheering guests.

* * *

Anna skirted around the edge of the ballroom, taking great care not to tread on the hem of her dress.

It truly was a beautiful gown, all off-whites, smooth creams and pale peaches with a modest sweetheart neckline, sewn together with golden thread, its bodice embroidered with faceted champagne-coloured glass beads that glittered prettily as the light hit them – but she had never been one for cumbersome skirts and layers, far preferring single layers whenever she could get away with them. As the oft-overlooked princess, that had been a regular occurrence, the norm even, but now, as Queen – well, she could wave goodbye to _that _comfort.

She heaved a breath of relief when the music began again, a jolly, upbeat tune, and she spied the dignitary twirling a dark-haired foreign princess wearing a sour, uncomfortable expression around the dance floor. Thankful for the reprieve, she leaned against the wall behind her, cold, hard stone pressing against the flat of her back as she kicked off her shoes.

The redhead rubbed the aching soles of her feet with a grimace, shooting the heeled monstrosities a scathing look, as if hoping to turn them into suede slippers with willpower alone.

Anna sighed. Well, it had been worth a try, anyway. Slipping back into her heels, she stood back up, taking a hesitant step in the direction of the partygoers – when a large hand clapped over her mouth, its twin clamping around her waist.

“Mmmf!” she cried out, her voice muffled. “Oof!” She was dragged backwards, the sight of the great hall disappearing behind heavy velvet curtains. “Hey! Unhand me, you – Hans?”

“The very same.” Her husband’s face, porcelain-pale and smooth, half-cast in shadow, looked positively statuesque in this dim lighting, save for the unruly smattering of freckles across his skin. He grinned, snaking one arm around her waist and cupping her buttock gently as he drew her closer. “Still want me to _unhand_ you?”

“I…” His breath, strangely cool and deliciously sweet, ghosted across her lips, and she found her own puckering of their own accord. Tilting her head back, a small, staggered breath escaped her throat.

Hans leaned closer. His lips, curved in a mischievous smirk, brushed across hers. He kissed the line of her jaw slowly, mumbling against her skin. “Well?” he prompted, his teeth scraping softly at her skin through his parted mouth. “Do you?”

Her mind, foggy and indecisive, was quickly overpowered by her body, which responded immediately, instinctually, to his advances. She pressed her torso flush against his, fisted her hands in his hair and tugged him closer in an attempt to quicken the pace –

“No! I mean, yes, unhand me – we’re in the middle of a _ball_, Hans! We could be caught!”

“I don’t mind a little company,” he chuckled between kisses, leaving a trail of slow-moving fire, like molten rock, beneath her skin in his wake. He nipped at her throat playfully and she gasped, pulling away and fumbling for the curtains in the half-light.

“_Hans!_”

“Anna, please…” he murmured, eyes dark and smouldering as he slipped his hands more gently around her waist.

He pulled her in once more, pressing his lips to hers in a deep, bruising kiss, wasting no more time with teasing. One hand at the small of her back, he traced her lower lip with his tongue, and she moaned into his mouth. “Not so worried about being caught now, are you?” he said smugly, words muffled by the kiss.

“Mmmm,” she hummed, mind buzzing, foggy with the strength of her arousal. Her heart, not for the first time that night, beat wildly against her ribcage, and her pulse quickened as her blood, boiling, pumped through her veins. Anna felt enamel, slick and hard, glide against her swollen lips, and tilted her head back, allowing her husband easier access to the flushed curve of her neck.

Hans stamped close-lipped kisses to her throat, the elongated, needle-sharp tips of his incisors peeking out between his lips, pricking at her hot skin.

“I’m so hungry, Anna,” he moaned hotly, his breath muggy, his voice low, rasping. He nuzzled her neck, gulping down deep breaths of her sweet scent. “And oh, you just smell so _good_.”

“Shhh,” she groaned, head spinning. “They might hear – _ah!_”

Unable to hold back any longer, Hans had bitten, a deep, guttural growl emanating from his throat as his fangs punctured Anna’s freckled skin with a barely audible ‘pop’. Her blood flowed freely, and he drank from her as from a goblet filled with rich, sweet red wine – only she was far richer, far sweeter than any wine he had ever tasted. She scratched weakly at his back, her head pounding, dizzy, her womanhood throbbing and her underclothes soaked through.

He could smell her arousal, taste it on the air and in her blood, and it took all his effort, every ounce of willpower he possessed to pull away.

Because really, what use would a dead blood slave be?

Hans held his wife in his arms, her body limp, her breathing shallow. He ran his tongue across the two circular punctures, lapping up the last of the mess, and she let out a high-pitched giggle.

“Hans… That was… _wow_,” she giggled again, and he frowned, shifting her weight in his arms. He pressed two fingers to her throat, afraid he hadn’t stopped in time – but found, to his relief, a fluttering yet persistent pulse.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” he muttered, examining her wounds.

Far too noticeable.

With sure, confident hands he removed several pins from her hair, allowing the flowing, sweet-smelling strawberry locks to unravel and cascade freely down her back. He swept them to the side, pinning them in place and ensuring the bite marks could not be seen. There – that was better.

“If anyone asks you about your hair, you insist it was always like this, okay?”

When she nodded, a slack grin playing across her lips, he readjusted her tiara, the white-gold metal gleaming in the dim light. Giving her a quick once-over, he set her back down on her feet, and she swayed slightly before regaining her balance.

“You go back to the party first,” he instructed, withdrawing a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbing delicately at his blood-stained lips, “And I’ll follow several minutes afterwards, so as not to arouse suspicion. Okay, Anna?”

For the first time since he had fed, she showed signs of being in touch with reality. The petite girl shook her head, her curls, so carefully pinned, bouncing wildly. “I… I want to be with you,” she whispered. Before Hans could protest, she continued, her voice taking on a flinty tone. “And Hans, I feel… I feel _funny_.”

“That’s from the blood loss, Anna. I’m sorry. I won’t drink as much next time. But you really do have to go now, darling, and I’ll catch up with you in a mo–”

“No, not funny there– funny _here_!” She trailed a sluggish hand towards her throbbing groin and smiled. He stiffened, and a fresh wave of her arousal infused the air. “Funny, and _wet_… Will you help me, Hans? Will you clean me up?”

Hans glanced towards the curtains. From the sounds of things, the party was still in full swing. He looked back at Anna, with her flushed cheeks and her bright, wide eyes, her fiery hair framing her innocent, cherubic face. After a moment of quiet deliberation, his wife’s heavy breathing the only sound within their small, secluded alcove, he nodded.

“Anything for you, my angel. You’ll have to be quiet, though, you understand?” When she nodded, he tucked his handkerchief, stained red, back into his pocket and sank to his knees, excitement and exhilaration coiling in the pit of his stomach just as it had only minutes ago when he had fed.

After all, blood wasn’t the only part of his queen he enjoyed drinking.


End file.
